


Volleycrow chat (and eventual others)

by captain_0bvious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Chatting & Messaging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nekoma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiratorizawa, Swearing, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima is a softy, chatfic, eventual other teams, i keep deleting these by accident, implied child neglect, might be mental illnesses too, procrastinating my work, we'll have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: Azumane Asahi: Mum, dad, please don't fightSugawara Koushi: We're not, wait, what?!?!Tsukishima Kei: *sigh* you've been appointed Karasuno's Volleyparents, since you two are so responsibleSawamura Daichi: Volleyparents?Or, a chat fic between the Volleyball jocks of Karasuno and eventual other teams, cause I'm bored and found others funny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, my first time writing a chatfic, does it show? hope its long enough, and actually good, yea, as tags imply, i may put more semi serious topics in, poss, depends on what the characters tell me to do, peace out, tell me what ya think

**Sugawara Koushi has added Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi and 11 others**

 

  
  
**Sawamura Daichi** : Huh? Whats this?  
 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** A group chat, we talked about this last night, you said it was a good idea  
 

 **Sawamura Daichi:** I say a lot of things are good idea's doesn't mean we should do them  
 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Does that mean we shouldn't get a puppy then? Or find a mascot? Or move in together?  
 

 **Sawamura Daichi:** No, no, those are really good idea's  
 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** And a group chat with the team to make communication easier isn't?

 

 **Sawamura Daichi:** No, no, I wasn't saying that  

  
**Sugawara Koushi:** What were you saying then mister?

 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Hmmm?

 **Sawamura Daichi:** That, I, uh, love you babe?

 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** That's what I thought

 

 **Azumane Asahi:** Mum, dad, please don't fight  
 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** We're not, wait, what?!?!  
 

 **Tsukishima Kei:** *sigh* you've been appointed Karasuno's Volleyparents, since you two are so responsible

  

 **Sawamura Daichi:** Volleyparents?

 

 **Tsukishima Kei:** as in parents of the Volleyball team, obviously, and the rest of us are supposedly your 'children'

 

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Tsukkiiiiiiiii, you could have said that kinder, besides you secretly enjoy it deep down

 

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Tch, shut up Tadashi

 

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Sorry Tsukki, but why don't you come over here and make me

 

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Holy shit, Tadashi just burned Tsukishima so hard

 

 **Tanaka Ryuusoke:** Hot DAMN! GO TADASHI BRO!!

 

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Heh nice

 

 **Tsukishima Kei:** ... You're all dead to me

 

_**Tsukishima Kei** changed their name to **FuckOffandDie**  
_

**Yamaguchi** **Tadashi:** Even me Tsuk's?

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** Especially you

 

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** <3

 

 **FuckOffandDie:**...

 

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi_ ** _changed their name to **Ta-da <3's Tsukki**_

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** <3

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** <3

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** :(

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** </3

 

 **_Sugawara Koushi_ ** _changed their name to **Momma Suga**_

_**Momma Suga** changed  **Sawamura Daichi's** name to  **Papa Dadchi**_

 

 **Momma Suga:** Oh c'mon Tsukishima, he apologised, what more do you want?

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** ...

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** You're one to talk, you and Daichi fought in front of us all

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Don't talk to your mother that way young man! Now, get your ass to practice and apologise to poor Tadashi

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** No, make me

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** ...

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** !!! WHATS THIS?!?!?!

 

 **Kageyama Tobio:** a group chat, stupid

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** I'm not stupid, YOU'RE stupid

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** ... !

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Hinata!

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Yes Daichi?

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** How close to Tsukishima are you?

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** You wouldn't

 

 **Momma Suga:** He would

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** I just entered the Gym? Why?

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Never mind... Tanaka?!?

 

 **Tanaka Ryuusoke:** Yo? want me to collect?

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Oh yes, drag him if you have to

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** NO!!!

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** No, guys... its fine if he doesn't love me... I can see why... No one can truly love my freckles... or me

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** I'm sorry Tsukki...

 

 **Tanaka Ryuusoke:** Holy Fuck! he took one look at his phone and sped off, he left a dust cloud behind, where'd he go?

 

 **FuckOffandDie:** Nononononono Tadashi don't be like that! you know how I get! i didn't mean it babe!

 

 **Momma Suga:** Wow, that was... sweet...

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Yea, who would have thought he had a romantic side

 

 **Tanaka Ryuusoke:** What?

 

 **Azumane Asahi:** he just raced into the gym, and lifted Tadashi off his feet, twirling him, peppering kisses all over his face, especially over his freckles

 

_**Momma Suga** changed **FuckOffandDie** 's name to  **Tadashi's bitch**_

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Hey!

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki: **...

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** ... fine

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Come over to mine after practice tonight babe, I'll set up your favourite Disney and Horror's and we'll have a movie night

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** NISHI

 

 **Momma Suga:** NOYA

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** GET YOUR ASS TO PRACTICE

 

 **Momma Suga:** RIGHT NOW!!!

 

 **Azumane Asahi:** !!! They're so scary when they are angry...

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Yea...

 

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Jeez I'm coming, what slithered up your asses?

 

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** ... never mind

 

 **Momma Suga:** HEY!!

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Be careful what you say!

 

 **Momma Suga:** Young ones in the chat!

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Actually, I already knew that....

 

 **Momma Suga:** The baby is corrupted? How?!?

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Kenma... he wanted to know...

 

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Actually, its more accurate to say the giant apologetic coward is the baby of the family

 

_**Nishinoya Yuu** changed **Azumane Asahi's** name to  **Giant Apologetic Coward**_

_**Nishinoya Yuu** changed their name to  **Guardian Libero**_

_**Tanaka Ryuusoke** changed their name to **Always Fired Up**_

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** PRACTICE NOW!!!

 

 **Guardian Libero:** Calm the fuck down dad, I just entered

 

 **Momma Suga:** Oh hey, looks like I get to set for tonights practice, I may even be tomorrows practice games starting position

 

 **Kageyama Tobio:** OH NO YOU DON'T

 

 **Kageyama Tobio:** I'M FUCKING COMING

 

 **Kageyama Tobio:** HAD TO GET FUCKING MILK

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** ...

 

 **Momma Suga:** ...

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** ...

 

 **All Fired Up:** ...

 

 **Guardian Libero:** ...

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** ...

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** ...

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** ...

 

_**Momma Suga** has changed  **Kageyama Tobio's** name to **Grounded Setter**_

 

 **Grounded Setter:** ... WHY?!?!

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** You yelled at mom

 

 **Grounded Setter:** You can't do this!

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** But I can, ball boy, now get to work

 

 **Grounded Setter:** But...

 

 **Grounded Setter:** Fine

 

========================================================================================

 

_After Practice:_

 

 

 **Papa Daichi:** Great practice everyone!

 

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Thanks Dad! and thanks Momma for the Meat buns!!!

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** you should thank Suga, seeing as he bought you the most shrimp, how could you manage to scoff down 20 in such a short time?

 

_**Tadashi's Bitch** changed  **Hinata Shouyou's** name to  **Shrimpy Pig**_

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** oh come on tsuk's you could afford to eat a bit more, might give you a bit more energy for, activities

 

 **Momma Suga:** WHAT!?!? NOT EVEN TADASHI IS INNOCENT??

 

 **Papa Daichi:** guys... Suga just placed his phone down, clutched his face and starting sobbing, ya'll broke him

 

 **Guardian Libero:** NOOOOO MOMMA!!! its okay, dad, look after mom!

 

 **Giant Apolegetic Coward:** It's okay mom, i'm still innocent, i think, i didn't understand what Yamaguchi was talking about

 

 **Momma Suga:** good! stay that way my son! NISHINOYA DON'T YOU DARE CORRUPT HIM!!!

 

 **Guardian Libero:** but momma, he's got to learn some time

 

 **Momma Suga:** Don't make me ground you next

 

 **Papa Daichi:** Uh, babe, we need him for games though

 

 **Momma Suga:** We'll just make you Libero, your receives are good enough

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Pft like that'd work, we'd die fast enough

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** you can't ground me either, i don't care if i play or not

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Tsukkiiiiiiiiiiiii be nice

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Tch

 

  **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** please? i want you to play on the team :(

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** ... fine, i'm sorry

 

 **Grounded Setter:** HA! SCREENSHOT'S! HE APOLOGISED!!

 

 **Guardian Libero:** Yep! we all saw, Tsukishima is whipped hard!

 

 **All Fired Up:** Yam's has Saltyshima wrapped around  his little finger

 

 **Guardian Libero:** and his big-

 

 **Momma Suga:** DON'T

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** YOU

 

 **Momma Suga:** DARE

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** FINISH

 

 **Momma Suga:** THAT

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** SENTENCE

 

 **Momma Suga:** YOUNG MAN OR YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!

 

 **Guardian Libero:**... yes mom, yes dad

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** pft, wow, you got told good pipsqueak

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** uh... you may want to leave the country or apologise Tsukishima, i'm literally having to hold him back right now

 

 **Momma Suga:** what are you doing being with him right now anyway Asahi? its 10.30pm?

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** My parents are out of town, so he's keeping me comfy- eep!

 

 **Momma Suga:** Eep? what? what happened?

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** he kissed me! he, he, he kissed me!!

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Have, you two kissed before?

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** no... only held hands

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** kissing didn't calm him!! he's even more mad!!! he's literally red with anger! i can't hold him! HELP!!!

 

 **Momma Suga:** FOR FUCK'S SAKE TSUKISHIMA APOLOGISE, or, or, or, OR I'LL GROUND YAMAGUCHI FROM PLAYING

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** :( Momma!!! WHYYYYY?!?!?

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** please Tsuk's?? i wanna play :(

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** also, Suga, just call me Tadashi, everyone here just call me that, you don't need to call me my last name

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Tch, fine, i'm sorry for calling you pipsqueak

 

 **Guardian Libero:** ...

 

 **Guardian Libero:** i accept your apology

 

 **Guardian Libero:** but i don't forgive you

 

  **Shrimpy Pig:** besides Suga, it doesn't matter what time it is, its the weekend, we can have people stay over now

 

 **Momma Suga:** ... alright who is having sleepovers

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** I am, with Noya

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** i am momma! i'm tucked under Teddyshima's arm, he's so cuddly, and soft, and smells nice-

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** and i'm confiscating your phone, now sh, watch the movie and fall asleep, i know your tired

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** I AM!!! Kenma is here, he came for the whole weekend!! 

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** I am, with you Suga, remember? we drove to my Dad's cabin together for some alone time?

 

 **Papa Dadchi:**  lookatmylittlebeetroot.png

 

 **Guardian Libero:** !!!

 

 **Guardian Libero:** I'VE NEVER SEEN MOM BLUSH SO HARD BEFORE!!!

 

 **Guardian Libero:** Also, Tsukishima, from now on, i'm calling you Teddyshima

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** NO! he's MY Teddyshima!!! *hiss*

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** I thought it was Nekoma's job to hiss since they are cat's?

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** ... really Hinata??

 

 **Momma Suga:** ???

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** It's Kenma. I saw what he typed and stole his phone. One minute.

 

================================================================================

 

**Private Message:**

**KenmaGames:** Could I get added to the group chat? Mostly to keep an eye on Shouyou?

 

 **Suga:** of course! I'll add you now, can i ask something, are you and Hinata...?

 

 **KenmaGames:** We're together yes, but we haven't gotten that far yet, don't worry, if/when we do, we'll be safe. You and Daichi?

 

 **Suga** : ... That obvious?

 

 **KenmaGames:** No. I'm just highly observant. Kuroo and Shou hate it. They say they can't hide anything from me.

 

 **Suga:** Okay, good, but yes, we are, and we're being safe. Could you teach me to be that observant?

 

 **KenmaGames:** No. It comes from playing games, and, Kuroo says from my lack of social interaction because I'd rather watch people. But you can always try start learning.

 

 **Suga:** Thanks, I'll add you now

 

=================================================================================

 

_**Momma Suga** added **KenmaGames**_

_**Momma Suga** changed the name to **VolleyFamily**_

 

 **KenmaGames:** Thank you Sugawara.

 

 **Momma Suga:** No problem

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Are we just going to ignore the fact that Suga swore earlier?

 

 **Guardian Libero:** yes

 

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** Yes

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Yes

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** Yes

 

 **Grounded Setter:** Yes

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** Yes

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Yes

 

 **All Fired Up:** Yes

 

 **Momma Suga:** Yes

 

 **Kinoshita Hisahi:** Yes

 

 **Narita Kazuhito:** Yes

 

 **Yachi Hikota** : Yes

 

 **Shimizu Kiyoko:** Yes

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** ...

 

 **Guardian Libero:** KIYOKO!!!

 

 **All Fired Up:** KIYOKO!!!

 

 **Shimizu Kiyoko:**...

 

 **_Guardian Libero_ ** _changed **Shimizu Kiyoko's** name to  **Beautiful Angel**_

_**Beautiful Angel** changed their name to **Crow Manager**_

  _ **Kinoshita Hisahi** changed their name to **I-no-shit-a**_

**_Narita Kazuhito_ ** _changed their name to **ForgottenOne**_

**_Ennoshita Chikara_ ** _changed their name to **ResponsibleOne**_

_**Yachi Hikota** changed their name to  **Designer**_

 

 **KenmaGames:** You are all weird. And yet, the Nekoma chat is just as weird, and the Tokyo one is even weirder.

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** I agree those two are weird, but, the Shiratorizawa one is weird too, cause of their Number 5, Tendou Satori

 

 **Momma Suga:** HINATA!!! YOU'RE IN THE SHIRATORIZAWA CHAT??? WHY??????

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** Ushijima gave me his messaging details, actually, Tendou gave me Ushijima's... and then he added me to the chat

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** I'm also in Aobajousai's chat, Oikawa added me to it

 

 **Grounded Setter:** I'm in that one too, Iwa added me, i muted it though... Oikawa annoys me too much

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** YOU CAN MUTE CHATS?!?!? HOW?!?!

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Why do you want to know Tsukki?

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** Uh... No reason....

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** This is Kenma on Hinata's phone again. He's just fallen asleep. So from both of us. Good Night.

 

 **Momma Suga:** Night!

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Night!

 

 **Guardian Libero:** NIGHT!!!

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** night

 

 **I-no-shit-a:** night

 

 **All Fired Up:** NIGHT HINATA AND KENMA

 

 **Designer:** night night!

 

 **ResponsibleOne:** night you two

 

 **ForgottenOne:** ... night

 

 **Grounded** **Setter:** Night dumbass

 

 **Ta-da <3's**  **Tsukki:** night you guys!

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:**  ... night i guess

 

 **Crow Manager:** Night.

 

 **Momma Suga:** The rest of you, its now 1am GET TO SLEEP

 

 **KenmaGames:** Can't. Must finish Level. And maybe next one too.

 

 **Designer:** I want to finish this latest poster first

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Can't. Horror was too scary! HELP!!! TSUKKI HUG ME!!!

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** I got you, its okay, i'm here, just hold me, come under my covers

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** You are going to forget you ever saw this

 

 **Giant Apologetic Coward:** Noya is already sleeping, so, will do Mom

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Follow your own advice babe, i can see you falling asleep, night kids


	2. Return of the Tyrannical King?

_12:00pm  
_

 

**Papa**   **Dadchi:** Great practice game guys! Well done all of you!

 

**Momma Suga:** Especially you ball boy

 

**Grounded Setter:** ...

 

**Momma Suga:** Kenma, thanks for joining too and setting a few times too

 

**KenmaGames:** No problem. It was interesting. Like playing extra content in a video game. 

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Your sets are amazing Kenma!!!

 

**Shrimpy Pig** : The ball hits my hand just right!! and feels all FWOMPH!!!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** AND AND AND you EVEN MANAGED TO BE ABLE TO DO A FREAK QUICK THAT WAS AMAZING!!!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** I went all ZWOOM and SWOOSH, and the other team was all WOAH, and before they blinked the ball went all WHAM and hit the court with a solid SMACK!!!

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** Oh great, he can't speak proper words here either...

 

**Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Tsukkiiiiii! don't be mean!!! he's just excited! besides, i saw you smile when Suga sent you that set and you gently dinked it over the blockers

 

**Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** and, i heard you whisper 'yes!' when i pulled off a service ace

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** ... fine, you're right Tada...

 

**Grounded Setter:** Is there something wrong with my sets now?

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** No... i wasn't saying that...

 

**Grounded Setter:** Thats what it sounded like to me.

 

**Grounded Setter:** Remember. You are only great because I make you great. It's only because i can match up my sets with your freakish speed and stamina that you can even score a point.

 

**Grounded Setter:** Neither Kenma or Suga are always going to be around to set for you, especially not on this team. If you want to spike while on this team for all three years at Karasuno, you better not get used to other setters. Especially if you want to do the freak Quick.

 

**Grounded Setter:** Face it. Without me and my genius calculations, you are nothing but a stamina monster, an energizer bunny who does nothing but race around the court and distracts everyone, including your teammates.

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** ...

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** i-is that true...?

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** Great going King. You'd just started losing the Tyrannical persona you had, but shrimpy likes someone else's sets so you get all jealous and lash out at him? you truly are a Tyrannical King, not even i would go that far

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Guys?

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** is what he said, true?

 

  **Momma Suga:** No! Today proved that!

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Exactly, you're improving greatly! You synced up well not only with Suga, but with Kenma too!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** ...

 

**Grounded Setter:** Oh shut up Tsukishima! i have changed, just because you can't see it, and just because Hinata can't handle the truth isn't my fault.

 

**Grounded Setter:** Just remember Hinata. At the end of the day, I decide where the ball goes, not you, even if you keep your eyes open during the quick, because the only way you can keep up with it, is if I slow it down for you, other wise you'd fail, fail fail, miss, miss, miss.

 

**Grounded Setter:** So yes. What i said is true, and don't you forget it.

 

**_Grounded Setter_ ** _has gone offline_

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** ...

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** ... oh...

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Hinata... just, don't listen to him okay? he's just mad that he couldn't set today...

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** ... okay...

 

**ResponsibleOne:** you really did do great today Hinata! a month ago you would have fumbled with Kenma or Suga's sets because you weren't used to them!

 

**Guardian Libero:** YEA! you were all over the place!!! You seemed more hyped up than ever!

 

**Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Yea, you got me pumped for this game, and it was just a practice match!!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** yea... i guess...

 

**Crow Manager:** Hinata.

 

**Crow Manager:** You did a good job today. Don't let Kageyama get you down.

 

**Guardian Libero:** KIYOKO!! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!

 

**All Fired Up:** KIYOKO!!!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** I did?!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** no... he meant it... he calls me a dumbass if he doesn't mean it...

 

_**Shrimpy Pig** has gone offline_

 

**KenmaGames:** Shou? Where'd you disappear to?

 

**Momma Suga:** ?? what do you mean?

 

**KenmaGames:** He just walked out of his room and out of his house. Without a word. He was meant to take me to the station soon...

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Want me to come take you there Kenma?

 

**Designer:** Did I see that right? Hinata just left? Will he be okay? 

 

**KenmaGames:** Yes please Sawamura. And yes Yachi, he did leave

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Call me Daichi, please

 

**Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Tsukki and i will go look for him...

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** Don't drag me into the King's mess!!

 

**Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** You're concerned for him too, even you know this isn't normal for the two

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** Tch!

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** You're right... okay, yes, we'll go look

 

**Momma Suga:** Thank you! both of you!

 

**Guardian Libero:** Asa and i will too

 

**All Fired Up:** Saeko has offered to drive around to help look, so me and her are looking too

 

**ResponsibleOne:** Narita, Kinoshita and I will look together

 

**Crow Manager:** Yachi and i will look together

 

**Momma Suga:** Thank you, everyone!

 

 

=================================================================================================

 

**Private Message:**

 

**Suga:** Hinata?

 

**Suga:** Where are you?

 

**Suga:** Everyone is worried.

 

**Suga:** Please answer

 

**Suga:** Hinata? 

 

**Suga:** It's been hours, and we haven't found you yet

 

**Suga:** It's going to start getting dark soon

 

**Suga:** ... We plan on telling your mum you're having a team sleepover to ensure team bonding if you don't show up in the next few hours

 

**Suga:** ... I hope you're at least safe and warm...

 

 

========================================================================================================

 

_5:30pm_

 

**Karasuno's Management** Chat:

**Dadchi:** Ukai...  Takeda...

 

**Momma Suga:** We have a problem... Hinata is missing

 

**Dadchi:** We have a group chat for just the team, and Yachi and Kiyoko, and today Kageyama in it got, grumpy...

 

**Momma Suga:** He yelled at Hinata, worse than usual, saying that Hinata was nothing without him, implying it was flukes he managed to score points with Kenma and I...

 

**Delinquent Coach:** ... Oh boy... It was petty to demote him to Ball Boy, but, he can't yell at his Vice Captain either

 

**Designer Yachi:** Kageyama has been acting differently lately though... more snappy, even Tsukishima said he noticed

 

**Specs:** But its going to get dark soon! How long has he been missing?

 

**Kiyoko:** Since 12:30pm

 

**Dadchi:** We've been looking since then, Kenma said Hinata left his house suddenly, upset

 

**Specs:** We'll help look too

 

======================================================================================================

 

**Private Message:**

 

**Oikawa:** Tobioooooooooooooooooooooo-chan

 

**Oikawa:** My prodigy, i know you're there

 

**Kageyama:** ... what do you want...

 

**Oikawa:** I heard you were mean to Chibi-chan, whats going on? you two are friends, right?

 

**Kageyama:** ... i don't want to talk about it...

 

**Oikawa:** Tell your Senpai everything Tobio, I'll make it all better

 

**Oikawa:** How can I not?

 

**Kageyama:** ...

 

**Oikawa:** Tobio?

 

**Oikawa:** I know you are reading these

 

**Oikawa:** Mr Refreshing told me that Chibi-chan is missing

 

_ **You have been blocked by** **Kageyama Tobio** _

 

**Oikawa:** Rude

 

==============================================================================================

 

**Private Message:**  

 

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan!!

 

**Iwaizumi:** What Trashykawa?

 

**Oikawa:** Something is wrong with Tobio-chan, he made Hinata go missing

 

**Iwaizumi:** What?? How?

 

**Oikawa:** Apparently they fought big time

 

**Iwaizumi:** but don't they always fight?

 

**Oikawa:** huge fight, he's going back to his dictator ways

 

**Iwaizumi:** Which you know is mostly your fault because of how you mentored him

 

**Oikawa:** MEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN IWA!!!

 

=============================================================================================================

 

_8.00pm_

 

**VolleyFamily:**

 

_**Shrimpy Pig** is now online._

 

**Momma Suga:** Hinata!!! Thank God!!!

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Are you okay??? Hurt?? Where are you?? I'll come pick you up!

 

**Momma Suga:** and then you're coming to a team sleepover at my house, it would be at Daichi's place, but his parents are there and it'd be easier without them

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Oooooooohhhh hello group chat!!!

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Satori, give it here.

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Ushijima and Tendou here, we found your Number Ten wandering around, he seemed down and freezing, so we took him to our dorm room, you may come to Shiratorizawa to pick him up, I'll vouch for you.

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Thank you for looking after him, he's been missing for a while, I'll come collect him now.

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Oooooooh, it was our pleasure, Crow Captain

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** He mentioned something about proving how he is more than just speed and jumping??

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** Tch! the King lost his temper today is all, he has a lot to learn about being on a team still

 

**Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** You're one to talk Tsukki, but you are getting better

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** King?? You mean Tobio Kageyama? Oikawa's student?

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** That'd be the one, yes.

 

**Papa Dadchi:** Okay, Suga and I just arrived at the office?

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Stay put, I'll come sign you in as visitors

 

**Shrimpy Pig:** Satori, don't do anything dumb while I'm gone

 

_**Shrimpy Pig** added **Guess Monster** to  **VolleyFamily.**_

 

**Guess Monster:** HAHAHA!! _  
_

 

**Tadashi's Bitch:** Oh yay...

 

 

=================================================================================================

 

_8.30pm_

 

**Karasuno's Management** Chat:

 

**Dadchi** : Okay, Ushijima and Tendou from Shiratorizawa found him, and he's back with us now

 

**Momma Suga:** But, Kageyama still isn't talking at all about what's going on

 

**Delinquent Coach:** I'll talk to him, thanks for keeping us informed

 

**Specs:** yes, thank you, you guys get some rest now


	3. Apologies and explanations?

_7.30am_

 

**Private**   **Message:**

 

 **Delinquent**   **Coach:** Okay Kageyama

 

 **Delinquent Coach:** Whats going on?

 

 **Delinquent Coach:** I heard about your, fight with Hinata. Yes, it wasn't exactly fair for Suga to just 'ground' you from setting in that practice match, but you can't yell at your vice captains like that.

 

 **Kageyama:** ... 

 

 **Kageyama:** I know I can't Coach. It was just a bad day. It won't happen again.

 

 **Delinquent Coach:** Look, I know I'm just your coach, but, if you want to talk about something, anything, you can, I won't tell the others.

 

 **Kageyama:** Thanks Coach, but not today, maybe some other time...

 

 **Delinquent Coach:** Alright. As long as you know I am here, and if not me, someone else.

 

 

========================================================================================

 

_8.00am_

 

 **Private Message:**  

 

 

 **Iwaizumi:** Okay Kageyama, whats up?

 

 **Kageyama:** Why can't anyone just leave me alone? I'm FINE!!

 

 **Iwaizumi:** You know, if I can handle both Oikawa and Mad Dog, I can handle you

 

 **Iwaizumi:** I'll ask again, whats up?

 

 **Kageyama:** I, just, i don't know, okay? it feels like everything is against me, including my own team again and i can't stop it!

 

 **Kageyama:** if thats not enough mum and dad are fighting over custody for me again, you know, as if the first 5 times wasn't hard enough

 

 **Kageyama:** for now i'm still being passed around them and other relatives like a parcel

 

 **Kageyama:** Dad is drinking so much he's more drunk than sober, yet looks sober enough to get me

 

 **Kageyama:** Mum has just given up, and lies in bed doing nothing all day unless there is a visit to make sure she'still fit to look after me

 

 **Kageyama:** so i have to look after her, and my younger sister, all while keeping up enough of at act at school while making sure no one knows the truth because i don't know how they'd act

 

 **Kageyama:** and Hinata isn't helping, nor is being benched for practice games

 

 **Kageyama:** some of the other relatives i feel uncomfortable around

 

 **Kageyama:** i just really don't know what to do Iwazumi...

 

 **Kageyama:** oh SHIT! i haven't said too much have i??

 

 **Iwaizumi:** No, you're fine, everything will be fine, sounds like you just need a break from it all, why don't you stay with me? or one of your team mates?

 

 **Kageyama:** i can't, i'm with Mum this week, and she needs someone

 

 **Iwaizumi:** You need someone too though

 

 **Kageyama:** ... i know

 

 **Iwaizumi:** No more yelling at team mates either though, okay?

 

 **Kageyama:** fine...

 

 **Iwaizumi:** and you can always talk to me if you need to

 

=============================================================================================

 

_8.30am_

 

**VolleyFamily**

 

 

_**Grounded Setter** has come online._

 

 **Grounded Setter:** hi... i'm sorry about everything i said Hinata... i know it doesn't make up for it, but i truly am

 

 **Guess Monster:** Whooshity whoosh, crackity crack! whats that soundddddddddddddddddddd???

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** The sound of hell freezing over as The King apologises.

 

 **Guess Monster:** ... 

 

 **Guess Monster:** ... Mr Normal Schlub is right...

 

 **Momma Suga:** OI! Tsukishima! stop calling him that!

 

 **Shrimpy Pig:** i accept your apology Kageyama.

 

 **KenmaGames:** I don't.

 

 **KenmaGames:** And I don't forgive you either. However, I will move past this.

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Okay, great, lets move on from this then

 

 **Momma Suga:** Thank you again Tendou for looking after Hinata for us

 

 **Guess Monster:** Oh?

 

 **Guess Monster:** Oh, its fine, its not often you get to look after a stamina monster like that, Wakatoshi never-

 

 **Guess Monster:** ... adfdsgdhfjgkjlk

 

 **Guess Monster:** nothing...

 

 **Momma Suga:** ???

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** what happened?

 

 **Guess Monster:** Tendou was going to divulge information that was not relevant.

 

 **Momma Suga:** Okay...

 

_**Guess Monster** has changed  **Shrimpy Pig's** name to  **Stamina Monster.**_

 

 **Stamina Monster:** Huh? ohhhhhhhhhh

 

 **KenmaGames:** Ugh. That name certainly does suit him. He's so tiring to keep up with.

 

 **Guess Monster:** Oho?

 

 **Designer:** ...

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** i bet he is ;)

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** must get annoying

 

 **Crow Manager:** Okay boys, tone it down

 

 **Guardian Libero:** Yes, get your minds out of the gutter, don't want to corrupt our precious Kiyoko

 

 **All Fired Up:** Kenma didn't mean it like that at all, surely, and we don't need to corrupt Yachi either.

 

 **ResponsibleOne:** Boys...

 

 **All Fired Up:** Yes future captain! 

 

 **Guardian Libero:** SIR!

 

  **ForgottenOne:** You two really are something else...

 

 **I-no-shit-a:** could say that again... 

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** We have such problem children

 

 **Momma Suga:** Yes, but they're our problem children

 

 **Momma Suga:** Who know not to cross the line, right boys?

 

 **Stamina Monster:** Yes Suga

 

 **Grounded Setter:** ... right...

 

 **Ta-da <3's Tsukki:** Of course Momma!

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** But Mooooooooooom- 

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** OW! TADASHI!

 

 **Tadashi's Bitch:** ... yes Suga

 

 **ResponsibleOne:** Always

 

 **ForgottenOne:** Wouldn't even cross my mind

 

 **I-know-shit-a:** Always good

 

 **All Fired Up:** ... fine

 

 **Guardian Libero:** We'll be good

 

 **Momma Suga:** You too Kenma, and Tendou. If you are going to be in this chat i need to know.

 

 **KenmaGames:** Of course. I'm not a problem after all.

 

 **Guess Monster:** Oho? i suppose i can behaveeeeeeeee

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** ... i'm going to be grey by the end of high school

 

 **Momma Suga:** Whats wrong with grey hair dear?

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** Nothing babe

 

 **Momma Suga:** Thats what i thought.

 

 **Guess Monster:** Trouble at Karasuno?

 

 **Papa Dadchi:** No, mind your own business

 

==================================================================================================

 

_Noon_

 

**Private Message:**

 

 **Trashykawa:** Iwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

 

 **Iwa-chan:** What is it?

 

 **Trashykawa:** Did you speak to Tobio-chan?

 

 **Iwa-chan:** Yes, and its none of your business why

 

 **Trashykawa:** MEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN IWA!!!

 

 **Trashykawa:** ...

 

 **Trashykawa:** Something is wrong isn't there?

 

 **Iwa-chan:** There might be, its up to him who he tells

 

 **Trashykawa:** Awwwwwwwww! 

 

 **Trashykawa:** My Iwa! so protective!

 

 **Trashykawa:** Hero to all!

 

 **Iwa-chan:** you would know

 

 **Trashykawa:** Yes i would, because you were my hero first

 

 **Trashykawa:** <3

 

 **Iwa-chan:**...

 

 **Iwa-chan:** <3

 

=========================================================================================

 

 


End file.
